ReviensMoi
by Tango Dancer
Summary: Il l'avait jetée à la porte, piétiné leur amour sans lui laisser une chance de prouver son innocence. Enceinte et seule, elle avait dû reconstruire sa vie loin de son enfant et de l'homme qu'elle aimait. 15 ans plus tard ils se retrouvent. F!HP/LV
1. Chapter 1

**Reviens-Moi  
><strong>Par Tango Dancer**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Bonjour tout le monde! Une nouvelle histoire pour un scénario qui me trotte dans la tête sous différentes versions... Peut-être que je vais finir par en faire une série^^! Je vais publier le chapitre 5 de <em>Mensonges<em> juste après, ne vous alarmez pas^^!  
>Je posterai la suite d'ici quinze jours, je pense, car je pars aux Etats-Unis après-demain, donc pas d'internet pour moi...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Résumé:<strong> Il l'avait jetée à la porte, piétiné leurs années ensemble, leur amour, sans même lui laisser une chance de prouver son innocence. Enceinte et seule, elle avait dû reconstruire sa vie loin de son enfant et de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Aujourd'hui, presque 16 ans plus tard, la vérité a éclaté, et ils se rencontrent à nouveau.

**Couple:** HP/LV

**Avertissements:** #UA massif. Harry est une fille, renommée Aleana. Voldemort a gagné la guerre et règne sur le monde magique. Inversion des rôles: la « Lumière » étaient les méchants, et les « Ténèbres » les gentils.

#Régulus Black est en vie (même si ça n'a pas beaucoup d'importance).

#Langage dans certains chapitres. Mention de viol dans le chapitre 2.

#Cette fic ne fera que trois chapitres. J'ai essayé de l'écrire en tenant compte des sentiments des personnages qui avaient vécu les événements que j'ai instaurés comme toile de fond. Les réactions sont donc toutes étudiées et mûrement réfléchies dans le but d'être un minimum réalistes. J'espère y avoir réussi.

#J'accepte les critiques **constructives**, c'est-à-dire comme celles de _Manga Reader 125_: qui expriment une interrogation ou une critique tout en la panachant de quelque chose de positif. En d'autres termes, une critique n'est pas constructive si l'on ne met pas à côté quelque chose pour encourager l'auteur et lui dire ce qu'on a aimé dans l'histoire. Personnellement, recevoir un roman comme quoi mon chapitre est nul (oui, c'est arrivé, et et je remercie le ciel que quarante personnes m'aient affirmé le contraire), ça ne me sert à rien sauf à me déprimer...

#Voili voilou... Je crois que j'ai tout dit... Enjoy!

* * *

><p>« Nouvelle?<p>

La jeune fille, brune, âgée d'une douzaine d'années, se retourna et lui sourit.

-Ma mère préférait me garder près d'elle.

-En désaccord avec le régime?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

-Ça m'étonnerait. Elle travaille comme Tisseuse de Sortilèges de Protection.

-Pour le gouvernement?

-Pas la moindre idée. Avoua-t-elle en haussant les épaules. On évite de parler boulot.

-Mmm...

Il l'examina quelques secondes. Elle n'était pas encore très grande, un mètre cinquante, de longs cheveux bruns tombant en vagues douces jusqu'au milieu de son dos, des yeux bleu clairs et des traits fins, témoins d'un sang aristocratique, elle était déjà plus que jolie, et il tendit la main.

-Altaïr Riddle, enchanté.

Une lueur indéchiffrable étincela brièvement dans les yeux de la jeune fille, mais disparut si vite que le garçon ne put que se demander s'il avait rêvé.

-Serene Peverell.

Ils échangèrent une brève poignée de main.

-Alors comme ça, tu es le fameux fils du Seigneur des Ténèbres? Reprit Serene en se tournant vers les livres.

-C'est ça, oui. Tu n'as pas l'air très impressionnée.

Elle lui jeta un regard en coin.

-Je pense que tu as suffisamment de fans et d'anti-fans hystériques sans que j'en rajoute. Assena-t-elle.

Bouche-bée, il ne put que la dévisager alors qu'elle feuilletait distraitement un manuel de Métamorphose.

-C'est bien la première fois qu'on me dit ça.

Elle sourit sans lever les yeux.

-Pas habitué à tant d'indifférence, hein?

-Mm, non, pas vraiment, je dois l'avouer.

Le sourire se fit rictus.

-Eh bien il y a un commencement à tout. »

C'était le commencement d'une amitié.

o-O-o

**3 ans plus tard.**

« Serene.

-Milord. Comment allez-vous?

-Comme d'habitude, j'imagine. Altaïr est dans le grand salon avec tous ses amis. Ils t'attendent.

-Merci Milord. »

Elle détala sans demander son reste, sans voir le regard amusé et nostalgique à la fois du Seigneur des Ténèbres, qui la suivit à pas lents. Qui aurait cru, trois ans auparavant, qu'Altaïr intégrerait à son petit groupe une parfaite inconnue de dix-huit mois sa cadette? Mais la jeune fille avait su le conquérir. Contrairement à la majorité des personnes qui le connaissaient, elle ne lui avait fait preuve d'aucun traitement spécial, que ce soit de la haine ou du désir. Sa position faisait du garçon une proie de choix pour n'importe qui: en plus d'être le fils unique du Seigneur du Monde Magique, il était riche, beau, charismatique, intelligent et d'une gentillesse à toute épreuve. Un trait de caractère que Tom s'était efforcé d'effacer, mais qui avait perduré malgré tout. Et aujourd'hui, alors que la vérité sur la mère de son héritier avait enfin éclaté au grand jour, le Seigneur des Ténèbres se félicitait d'avoir échoué à supprimer l'une des rares choses qui lui restent d'elle.

Hormis son apparence, bien sûr. Altaïr, s'il avait la carrure et le charisme de son père, avait les cheveux noirs de jais et les inoubliables yeux couleur d'émeraude de sa mère.

Tom soupira en le regardant s'éloigner vers le Terrain de Quidditch. Aleana lui manquait. Elle lui manquait terriblement, et il ne pouvait blâmer que lui-même. C'était lui, après tout, qui l'avait jetée dehors un soir, sans lui laisser le temps de s'expliquer, sans lui laisser une chance de réfuter les horribles accusations qu'il lui avait jetées à la figure, et sans rien d'autre sur elle que ses vêtements. C'était lui qui l'avait bannie de sa vue, et refusait d'en entendre parler depuis. Penser que la femme à qui il avait ouvert son cœur et son lit et qu'il était sur le point de demander en mariage l'avait trompé non pas une fois mais plusieurs avec des hommes comme avec des femmes lui avait été insoutenable, et il avait déversé sa colère sur elle sans même lui donner une seconde pour réfuter ces horreurs. Et maintenant qu'il revoyait plus clairement la scène, maintenant qu'il savait qu'elle était innocente, l'image de ses traits tordus par la douleur, le chagrin, l'incrédulité et la trahison lui brisait le cœur et lui prouvait à quel point son emportement avait eu raison de sa logique, et à quel point il avait dérapé.

S'il l'avait écoutée, s'il avait cru en elle, s'il avait été plus sûr de lui et d'elle...

Et maintenant, cela allait faire seize ans qu'Altaïr grandissait avec le spectre d'une mère toujours physiquement absente et pourtant présente dans la mémoire de tous ceux qui vivaient au manoir, ou connaissaient un peu d'histoire. Aleana Liliane Potter, fille des célèbres Aurors Lily et James Potter, le bébé qui avait réussi à réduire le Seigneur des Ténèbres à l'état de spectre. Tout le monde connaissait son nom. Soit comme une sorte de Messie, soit comme Celle-Qui-Avait-Survécu-Pour -Passer-à-l'Ennemi, la maîtresse du Seigneur des Ténèbres et la mère de son fils, et, dans un cercle restreint, comme une catin. Pour certains. D'autres continuaient de croire, en silence, bien entendu, qu'elle n'avait jamais couché avec qui que ce soit d'autre que celui qu'elle considérait comme l'homme de sa vie, presque un époux, plus qu'un amant.

Ce jour-là, il lui avait montré la bague, et l'avait rageusement détruite, en même temps que tout ce qu'elle lui avait jamais offert. Il avait piétiné son cœur, et tout ce qu'il avait reçu en réponse, c'était un visage défiguré par la souffrance, des larmes qu'elle se refusait à laisser couler, et un silence qu'il avait interprété comme un aveu. Mais aujourd'hui, il lui paraissait évident qu'il s'était trompé. Son silence était un silence de fierté blessée, d'horreur à l'idée qu'il la croie coupable d'un tel acte, de confiance trahie, d'amour bafoué. Le silence d'un cœur que l'on brise et qui sait qu'il n'y a pas d'espoir, que quoi qu'il fasse, tout est déjà perdu.

Et lorsqu'il l'avait chassée de chez lui, dans la honte et l'infamie, elle n'avait rien dit. Elle était partie la tête haute, sans faire d'histoires, et avait disparu de sa vie pour toujours. Quinze ans et demi déjà qu'Altaïr n'avait pas de mère, trois ans que toutes ses convictions avaient été bouleversées lorsqu'ils avaient capturé un membre de la résistance et appris que toute l'affaire n'était qu'un coup-monté pour se venger de la jeune femme. Trois ans que son fils savait qu'il avait perdu sa mère pour un complot. Trois ans que Tom se rongeait les sangs et essayait par tous les moyens de la retrouver. Trois longues années d'échec et d'angoisse croissante à l'idée qu'elle soit morte ou ait renoncé à la magie, qu'elle ne revienne pas, qu'ils ne la revoient jamais.

Altaïr avait eu son petit groupe d'amis pour le soutenir. Selene Malfoy, qui s'entendait particulièrement bien avec sa presque-homonyme, Kyrian Lestrange, Alphard Black, Ezekiel Prince et finalement, la dernière addition à la bande, Serene Peverell, dont le nom prestigieux restait néanmoins entouré de mystère. Trois ans auparavant, quelques mois après leur rencontre, Altaïr avait abordé le sujet de la famille. La jeune fille s'était instantanément fermée, et avait juste lâché d'un ton pincé qu'elle vivait seule avec sa mère, qui avait énormément souffert et se méfiait beaucoup des étrangers, en conséquence de quoi aucun d'entre eux ne l'avait jamais rencontrée. Ils savaient juste que c'était une sorcière des plus brillantes qui tissait des sortilèges de protection, que ce soit pour des domaines ou des personnes; le dernier cas étant plutôt rare.

Tom soupira. Il y avait une montagne de paperasse sur son bureau, et elle ne se remplirait pas toute seule. Autrefois, il aurait pu compter sur Ali pour l'aider. Elle savait deviner sa fatigue, remplir les formulaires, traiter les affaires avec le doigté que donnent des années dans la politique. Elle savait exactement ce que lui ferait dans chaque cas, et maîtrisait tout avec une perfection déroutante. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres secoua la tête. Il s'était lui-même privé de cet appui, de sa présence réconfortante. A lui d'y remédier et d'assumer les conséquences de sa propre stupidité.

o-O-o

« Je suis rentrée! »

Pas de réponse. Keliane Peverell ignora le pincement au cœur que lui causa l'absence inhabituelle de sa fille, et posa son sac au pied de la table de l'entrée, avant de déposer ses clés dans la boîte prévue à cet effet, et de se déchausser. Les règles étaient strictes chez elle: pas de chaussures sales dans la maison. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il y avait des elfes de maison pour nettoyer qu'elle allait permettre à sa fille de se comporter en gosse de riche pourrie-gâtée et incapable de faire quoi que ce soit de ses dix doigts.

En conséquence, Serene, à presque seize ans, était parfaitement capable de se servir d'appareils moldus, de faire la cuisine et le ménage. De toutes manières, elle avait dû se résoudre à apprendre lorsque sa mère était à l'étranger pour une commande, et que les elfes prenaient leur jour de congé. Car Keliane Peverell, aussi étrange que cela paraisse, ordonnait à ses elfes de prendre un jour de congé par semaine.

Elle s'arrêta une seconde devant le miroir qui surplombait la table, et se trouva l'air fatigué. Ses courts cheveux noirs avaient été artistiquement ébouriffés de manière à former des pointes vers l'arrière de sa tête, et ses yeux verts émeraude étaient rehaussés d'une épaisse ligne de crayon noir. Elle portait un long manteau de cuir noir lui tombant jusqu'aux chevilles, de lourds bottillons de combat en cuir de dragon, un haut souple à manches courtes la collant comme une seconde peau et un pantalon noir de la même matière, mais plus lâche de manière à lui laisse une grande liberté de mouvement. Sa poitrine et ses avants bras étaient protégés par des protections en cuir de dragon, et elle portait des bracelets de force; celui de son poignet droit était par ailleurs relié à une mitaine.

Un étroit collier de cuir noir d'où pendait une petite croix en argent ornée d'un rubis en son centre lui enserrait la gorge, et ses boucles d'oreilles en forme de dague pendaient doucement de chaque côté de son visage aux traits fins mais amaigris, et marqués par les cernes et la fatigue. En d'autres termes, une gothique d'une trentaine d'années, qui aurait pu être séduisante (et recevait nombre de propositions toujours déclinées) si elle n'avait pas été rongée par quelque fantôme que personne n'avait jamais réussi à exorciser.

Keliane Peverell était hantée, hantée par un passé sombre dont elle refusait catégoriquement de parler à qui que ce soit, et qui la tourmentait sans cesse depuis plus de quinze ans.

o-O-o

« Maman!

La jeune femme sursauta. Elle s'était endormie sur le canapé face à la cheminée, un verre à la main, en attendant sa fille. La tête de Serene flottait dans la cheminée, roulant des yeux paniqués, et Keliane s'accroupit face à elle.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Tu vas bien?

-Oui, je... Maman, j'ai besoin de ton aide.

Kellie fronça les sourcils.

-Pourquoi?

-J'étais chez Altaïr, aujourd'hui, et il... il s'est fait attaquer. _On_ s'est fait attaquer, en fait.

Les yeux émeraude s'élargirent de frayeur.

-Tu n'es pas blessée, au moins?

-Non, non, ça va, rassure-toi, je vais bien. Tes leçons ont porté leurs fruits. S'empressa-t-elle de rassurer sa mère.

-Alors?

-Son père est sens dessus-dessous, il refuse de laisser quiconque approcher d'Altaïr à part ses amis proches et quelques personnes triées sur le volet.

-Et alors?

-Il ne fait confiance à aucun Guérisseur. Maman, il faut que tu m'aides. Je sais que tu as une Maîtrise en Guérison, et tu pourrais vérifier et renforcer les Sortilèges de Protection juste après. Il a bien fallu qu'ils trouvent un endroit pour s'introduire dans la propriété, c'est une véritable forteresse, d'habitude.

-Il ne me connaît pas. Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'il me laissera m'occuper de son fils? Objecta Keliane.

Serene haussa les épaules.

-Tu es ma mère. Lâcha-t-elle comme si ça expliquait tout.

La jeune femme soupira et se frotta les yeux.

-Serene, je...

-Maman, s'il te plaît! Si tu ne viens pas, il va mourir!

Les yeux suppliants et mouillés de larmes de sa fille eurent raison de son hésitation, et elle hocha la tête avec lassitude.

-Très bien. Attends-moi un instant, je vais chercher ce qu'il me faut.

-Dépêche-toi.

Ignorant l'ordre à la limite de l'insolence, elle se redressa et partit récupérer son manteau, ses clés, et les malles qu'elle consacrait à ses différentes aires de travail, avant de revenir vers la cheminée. Serene était carrément revenue, et lui prit la main avant de l'entraîner dans les flammes. Elles disparurent dans un tourbillon de vert silencieux; crier sa destination, en temps de guerre, n'était pas une bonne idée, et Kellie avait appris à sa fille comment voyager le plus silencieusement possible.

o-O-o

Elles atterrirent dans une pièce relativement sombre, aux murs nus, mais ne s'attardèrent pas. Kellie suivit Serene dans les couloirs, étouffant le terrible pressentiment qui l'étouffait alors que chaque pas qu'elle faisait la menait plus loin dans un dédale de corridors tous plus familiers les uns que les autres, et qui appartenaient tous à un passé qu'elle s'était efforcée de considérer comme révolu. Et pourtant, lorsqu'elles s'arrêtèrent devant les portes de ce qui ne pouvait être qu'une suite, elle sentit tout le sang se retirer de son visage.

Car ces portes gravées de motifs tous magnifiques, elle les avait franchies des dizaines de fois, le sourire aux lèvres, les larmes aux yeux, silencieuse ou animée, porteuse de bonnes ou de mauvaises nouvelles, et elle y avait connu les plaisirs de l'amour et les délices d'une soirée d'hiver au coin du feu dans les bras de celui qu'elle pensait alors (qu'elle pensait toujours) être l'homme de sa vie. Plus de quinze ans auparavant, elle les avait passées pour la dernière fois, le cœur en mille morceaux, le ventre plein d'une vie qui grandirait sans père, les larmes aux yeux et le sanglot aux lèvres, sous les injures et la haine de celui qu'elle aimait plus que tout.

Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui, elle allait pénétrer à nouveau dans cette chambre, pour soigner celui qui était sans nul doute son fils, sous les yeux de l'homme qui l'avait bannie de sa vue, et l'attaquerait probablement avant même qu'elle réussisse à faire un pas en direction de l'enfant qu'elle avait perdu.

Les portes s'ouvrirent.

Sans un mot, le visage dépourvu de toute expression, elle entra d'un pas décidé, se dirigeant vers le lit sans prêter attention aux autres occupants de la pièce, dont elle pouvait sentir les regards insistants, stupéfaits, incrédules, haineux, colériques, etc. Elle n'accorda pas un coup d'œil au Seigneur des Ténèbres, qui s'était redressé en la voyant, et la fixait à présent avec une intensité qui l'aurait fait rougir toutes ces années auparavant. Elle se força à ignorer ceux qui avaient combattu à ses côtés pendant la guerre, et qu'elle avait, à une époque, appelés des amis.

Tout ce qui lui importait, c'était le corps inerte sur le lit, le corps qu'elle devinait bien découplé, mince mais puissant, tout en muscles, avec ses cheveux noirs de jais, et, elle le savait, les mêmes yeux qu'elle. Altaïr Riddle. Serene s'était bien gardée de mentionner son nom, celui de son père ou de ses amis. Et au lieu d'aller chercher quelqu'un d'autre, elle s'était précipitée voir la mère dont elle connaissait la terrible histoire pour la forcer à se confronter à son père et son frère. Ses traits se durcirent, elle pinça les lèvres. Elle aurait une petite discussion avec sa fille en rentrant, juste avant de déménager.

Mais ce n'était pas le moment. Elle eut un hochement de tête approbateur en voyant que Severus avait déjà administré plusieurs potions, et eut tôt fait de retirer son t-shirt au jeune homme, dévoilant un torse hâlé et musclé par le Quidditch et l'entraînement. Elle retint un grondement lorsque le tissu révéla une longue plaie béante, qui saignait abondamment malgré tous les efforts des adultes présents, et sortit sa baguette tout en rendant sa taille normale à la malle exclusivement dédiée à ses « outils » de Guérisseuse. Un regard significatif en direction de sa fille suffit pour que Serene dise aux autres de ne pas faire de bruit, et elle ferma les yeux, se focalisa uniquement sur la blessure sous elle, les tissus déchirés, le sang qui coulait, les dégâts à réparer.

o-O-o

La première chose qu'il vit en ouvrant les yeux fut ceux, plus verts encore que les siens, de la femme penchée sur lui. Elle était très belle, toute vêtue de noir, avec une nette tendance au style gothique, et elle avait de courts cheveux noirs artistiquement coiffés de manière à être ébouriffés vers l'arrière de sa tête.

« Comment vous sentez-vous? S'enquit-elle d'un ton neutre, le visage dépourvu de toute expression. Mais il y avait quelque chose dans ses yeux, une étincelle indescriptible qui le mit mal à l'aise. C'était comme une sorte d'avidité, mais tempérée de méfiance et... était-ce de l'amour? Et quelque chose qui ressemblait trop à du chagrin pour être naturel.

-Ça va. Qui êtes-vous?

Une pause.

-Keliane Peverell.

Il y eut une série d'exclamations, et ce n'est qu'alors que le jeune homme s'aperçut qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls, loin de là, en fait, que la tension dans la pièce était à son comble, et que tous n'avaient d'yeux que pour la femme.

-La mère de Serene.

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question.

-C'est ça.

-La tienne aussi, Altaïr.

La femme se raidit brutalement en entendant la voix du Seigneur des Ténèbres, tandis qu'Altaïr, lui, se tournait vers son père avec incrédulité.

-Pardon?

-Keliane, ou plutôt Aleana, est ta mère. »

Il en resta bouche-bée, se retourna vers elle, et se gifla mentalement en voyant les évidentes similitudes. Personne d'autre qu'eux n'avait de tels yeux, après tout! Il ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander... quelque chose, il ne savait trop quoi, mais elle se redressa sans lui en laisser le temps; fit face au sorcier.

« Donc maintenant je suis sa mère?

Tom se leva également du fauteuil qu'il avait tiré au chevet de son fils.

-Évidemment. A moins que tu aies perdu la mémoire?

Le sarcasme était apparemment la mauvaise approche, car elle se raidit encore plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà, et ses yeux s'assombrirent.

-Absolument pas. En revanche, je me rappelle aussi très clairement de quelqu'un me disant d'aller « élever mon bâtard dans un bordel et de laisser l'enfant légitime avec son père. » avant d'ajouter que désormais, cet enfant n'avait pas de mère. On dirait que vous avez oublié... Mon Seigneur.

Tom grimaça en entendant ses paroles inconsidérées.

-Disons que j'ai eu... le temps de réfléchir depuis.

-Tu mens. La vérité, c'est que tu as fait prisonnier le salaud qui a fait ça, hein? (Elle eut un rire amer en le regardant dans les yeux.) Oui, c'est plutôt ça. Tu aurais continué de me traîner plus bas que terre et de me vouer aux Gémonies si tu n'avais pas eu de _preuves_.

Elle cracha presque le dernier mot.

-Devine quoi, Marvolo? C'est loin d'être suffisant. Elle se tourna vers sa fille. Serene, viens. On y va.

La jeune fille commença à suivre sa mère, mais s'arrêta à la porte.

-Est-ce que... est-ce que tu ne pourrais pas lui donner une seconde chance?

Kellie se figea.

-Je te demande pardon?

-Tu m'as entendue. »

L'adolescente redressa le menton en voyant sa mère se retourner lentement, et soutint son regard glacial. Elle retint un frisson. Jamais Kellie n'avait dirigé une telle expression contre elle. Mais la situation la dépassait complètement, elle avait l'impression de se noyer, et elle ne pouvait que se débattre contre le flot déchaîné des événements et de ses émotions.

« Et _pourquoi_ devrais-je faire ça?

Un temps.

-Parce que je veux mon père et mon frère.

Il y eut un silence assourdissant. Kellie recula comme si on venait de la gifler. Mais Serene poursuivit:

-J'en ai marre de vivre avec une mère célibataire qui n'est jamais là. J'en ai marre de côtoyer mon père et mon frère sans leur dire la vérité, marre de devoir me cacher, marre de devoir _te_ cacher. J'ai presque seize ans, je devrais pouvoir avoir une vie normale avec une famille normale, pas un tiers de famille. C'est peut-être égoïste, mais c'est comme ça.

Les prunelles de sa mère s'étaient assombries au fur et à mesure de son discours, mais elle tint bon jusqu'au bout.

-Je veux rester ici. Reprendre la place qui me revient, et apprendre à les connaître vraiment, en tant que ma famille. Une _vraie_ famille. Avec des amis de la famille, des proches, des moins proches, et de bonnes engueulades de temps en temps. Je ne rentre pas à la maison.

A présent, la jeune femme était si pâle, qu'on avait l'impression qu'elle allait s'évanouir d'un instant à l'autre. La dernière lueur de vie qui éclairait ces orbes autrefois d'un vert étincelant vacilla et s'éteignit. Serene frissonna lorsque deux émeraudes complètement vides se posèrent sur elle après avoir fait le tour de la pièce. Sa mère semblait lutter contre un ennemi invisible, muscles bandés et doigts crispés sur la poignée de la porte. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent dans un silence insoutenable avant qu'elle ne réponde.

-Très bien.

La jeune fille sourit à Altaïr, qui lui rendit son sourire, quoique un peu hésitant, encore choqué par la révélation que sa mère se tenait dans la pièce, mais leur soulagement à tous se dissipa aussi vite qu'il était apparu avec les mots suivants.

-La maison est à toi. Amuse-toi bien avec ton _père_. Je suis sûre que lui ne te cachera pas, et que tu auras plein d'amis. Après tout, il sait maintenant que tu es tout ce qu'il y a de plus légitime, il va vouloir te reconnaître.

Elle ne put retenir un hoquet interloqué, et fit un pas en arrière.

-Maman, mais qu'est-ce que tu...?

-Je t'ai suffi pendant quinze ans et huit mois. Mais il est vrai que j'étais seule. En combinant père et frère, tu devrais obtenir une trentaine d'années de vie familiale paradisiaque avant de te marier et d'avoir des enfants. Je te souhaite de longues années de bonheur.

Les paroles étaient dures, impitoyables, mais, étrangement, dépourvues du moindre fiel ou de dépit, de colère ou d'acide. Non, Kellie semblait juste énoncer des faits neutres. Serene, elle, peinait à comprendre en voyant sa mère ouvrir la porte et disparaître au coin du couloir dans un silence stupéfait.

-Maman! Elle se rua à sa suite, la rattrapa au détour d'un corridor. Attends! Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Bien sûr, que je te veux avec moi! Je voulais juste qu'on revienne toutes les deux, c'est tout! Pourquoi tu fais ça? Pourquoi tu m'abandonnes?

Elle avait les yeux pleins de larmes, à présent, et des perles d'eau salée roulaient le long de ses joues à son insu. Kellie les essuya d'un geste du pouce.

-C'est quelque chose que je suis incapable de faire, Serene. Elle fit un pas en avant. J'ai aimé ton père, je l'aime toujours, et je crois que je n'arrêterai jamais. Mais il m'a trahi de la pire des manières. Je lui avais tout donné, mon corps, mon cœur, mon âme, tout. J'étais prête à tout pour lui. Et il m'a rejetée, m'a traitée de tous les noms, m'a mise dehors alors que je portais son enfant, _ ce qu'il savait_, et m'a bannie de sa vue sans même me laisser une chance de m'expliquer, de lui prouver qu'il avait tort et que j'étais innocente. S'il m'avait aimée, il aurait cru en moi. Il a préféré piétiner tous mes témoignages d'amour. Je refuse de revenir après quinze ans. Je ne suis pas un animal de compagnie égaré qui revient malgré tous les coups. J'ai aussi ma fierté.

-Alors c'est une question de fierté! Hurla Serene, à bout de nerfs en écartant la main qui lui caressait la joue d'un geste rageur. Tout ça parce que tu ne te remets pas d'une petite humiliation? J'en ai marre! Qu'est-ce que ta fierté à côté d'une vie de famille! Ça fait trois ans qu'il te cherche, par Merlin, alors tu pourrais pas prendre un peu sur toi et faire un effort, non?

-Serene...

-Non! J'en ai par-dessus la tête de tes lubies! J'en ai marre! Tu peux partir à l'autre bout du monde pour ce que ça m'importe, j'en ai rien à faire! Rien! Disparais! Toi et ton égoïsme! Tu me dégoûtes! »

Elle était injuste, elle le savait. Kellie l'avait toujours fait passer en premier en toutes circonstances, travaillait d'arrache-pied certains jours pour pouvoir se libérer le week-end et pour son anniversaire, payait des sommes folles pour lui offrir les derniers balais et les meilleurs tuteurs avant son entrée à Poudlard. Elle n'avait jamais eu à se plaindre: sa mère s'occupait toujours de tout, même si cela lui faisait perdre des heures de sommeil supplémentaires. Mais elle n'en pouvait plus de la voir en deuil chaque jour de l'année, de l'entendre pleurer la nuit et hurler dans son sommeil, d'entendre son pas chancelant et sa respiration erratique quand elle descendait vider une bouteille de Whisky Pur-Feu à quatre heures du matin après l'un des cauchemars qui la tourmentaient depuis quinze ans.

Sauf qu'elle était incapable de lui dire ça. Parce que là, Serene était en colère, elle voulait une vraie famille, elle voulait voir sa mère sourire doucement au visage attentionné de son père, elle voulait un petit frère ou une petite sœur ou même les deux, et elle voulait pouvoir recevoir une étreinte de son père en se disant que c'était vraiment un câlin paternel, et de son frère comme témoignage d'amour fraternel.

Keliane, malheureusement, ne pouvait pas savoir ça. Elle fit deux pas secs en arrière, chancelante, et retira sa main comme si elle s'était brûlée.

« Si c'est vraiment ce que tu penses de moi... »

Elle se détourna, et reprit son chemin vers la cheminée, le visage fermé, tout son être tendu vers une seule destination, la maison. Elle avait besoin d'être seule, loin des regards, loin de l'homme qui lui avait tout pris, loin du fils qu'elle n'avait jamais vu grandir, loin de la fille qui la quittait aujourd'hui. Elle disparut sans se retourner, ignorant les cris de son nom derrière elle.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé? <strong>

**La suite dans quinze jours! Bonnes vacances à tous! **

**Bisoux et... une 'tite review pour une auteure affamée? *fait la belle* **

**Hum... Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait d'horreurs de style, d'orthographe ou de grammaire... Mais je ne me rappelle plus si je me suis relue *sourire gêné*... Alors je compte sur vous pour me le dire^^!  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Reviens-Moi  
><strong>Par Tango Dancer

* * *

><p><strong>Bonjour tout le monde! Comme promis, je suis de retour, et voici le chapitre 2 de <em>Reviens-Moi<em>! J'espère que vous l'apprécierez autant que le premier, lol!  
>Je remercie toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews, et plus particulièrement <em>Cherry-kun<em>, à qui je dédie ce chapitre: ton MP m'a fait un plaisir immense, tu n'imagines même pas^^! Merci de ton enthousiasme, merci à tous de votre soutien!  
>En ce qui concerne l'interaction entre Aleana et Serene, j'ai failli rajouter une scène d'excuses, mais j'ai eu l'impression que ce serait inutile vu que j'avais déjà mentionné les sentiments de notre héroïne à ce sujet dans... le chapitre 3, me semble-t-il. Ce n'est donc pas un oubli de ma part, mais plutôt une "omission" délibérée, et qui n'en est pas vraiment une dans la mesure où j'aborderai brièvement le sujet.<br>**

**Enfin bref, je vous fiche la paix avec mon baratin, et je vous laisse lire!  
>Bisoux à tous!<strong>

**Avertissements pour ce chapitre: **Mention de viol et de maltraitance, langage, violence conjugale. **  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 2:<span>

**6 mois plus tard. **

« Serene?

La jeune fille, occupée à écrire une lettre, se redressa, et adressa un pauvre sourire à son frère et leurs amis.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Son regard se voilà de tristesse.

-Ce que j'aurais dû faire il y a bien longtemps.

-Mais encore?

-J'écris à Maman.

-Pourquoi? Elle vous a abandonnés, non? Fit Selene avec un rictus malveillant. Elle n'avait pas pardonné à Kellie les larmes intarissables de sa meilleure amie.

-Je lui ai dit des choses horribles. Répondit Serene. Et elle a tellement souffert... Si jamais il lui arrivait quelque chose...

-Ah, alors tu veux juste arrêter de culpabiliser? Intervint Kyrian.

-Non! Réfuta-t-elle, choquée. Bien sûr que non! Mais elle m'a élevée toute seule pendant toutes ces années, elle a travaillé d'arrache-pied pour être là le week-end et quand j'avais besoin d'elle, elle a été une mère formidable malgré tout ce qu'elle avait vécu... et moi, je lui ai tout rejeté à la figure... Je suis vraiment horrible...

-Mais non, murmura Ezekiel en lui enlaçant les épaules, tu étais juste bouleversée, c'est tout. Bien sûr, ça n'excuse pas forcément tout ce que tu as dit, mais tu as des circonstances atténuantes.

Elle hocha la tête, enfouissant son visage dans son torse, et il passa une main réconfortante dans les longs cheveux bruns, savourant la douceur des mèches ondulées. Le regard vert d'Altaïr était rivé sur lui, mais il l'ignora complètement.

-Elle me manque tellement... Hoqueta Serene.

-Je sais. Souffla le fils du Maître des Potions avec douceur. Je sais.

-On va la retrouver, Serene. Promit Alphard en donnant un coup de coude à une Selene plus que renfrognée.

-Comment? Père fait tout son possible, et il n'a aucun résultat alors que ça fait déjà six mois! Si elle avait... si elle était... je...

-Elle va bien, Serene. Dit fermement Altaïr, faisant de son mieux pour se convaincre lui-même. Elle est puissante, bien entraînée et c'est une dure-à-cuire. Ne t'inquiète pas, elle s'est juste très bien cachée.

Il y eut un silence.

-Réfléchissons, fit finalement Alphard avec entrain. Si nous étions Aleana Potter, ou Keliane Peverell, ou irions-nous nous cacher pour éviter les recherches du Seigneur des Ténèbres?

-Le monde moldu. Répondit Ezekiel du tac-au-tac.

-Maman n'abandonnerait jamais la magie. Objecta Serene. Elle fait trop partie intégrante de sa vie pour qu'elle s'en passe.

-On peut vivre dans le monde moldu et travailler chez les sorciers. Fit remarquer Kyrian.

-Sauf qu'elle a démissionné de son entreprise. Poursuivit Altaïr. Donc, soit elle a changé de métier, soit elle est freelance. Il faudrait qu'on recherche les nouvelles entreprises dans le domaines des Sortilèges de Protection.

-Ou alors, on peut attendre qu'elle refasse surface. Interrompit Selene, avant d'expliquer. C'est assez simple: il y a forcément des manifestations auxquelles ta mère assiste régulièrement ou des endroits qu'elle fréquente souvent, non?

Serene réfléchit.

-Il y a un café pas trop loin de la maison où elle aimait bien prendre un verre, et... le congrès des Tisseurs de Sorts. Celui des Guérisseurs, aussi. Et des Maîtres en Runes Anciennes.

-Elle n'ira pas au café. Elimina aussitôt Altaïr. Ce serait trop dangereux, elle sait que c'est le premier endroit où tu irais chercher. Les congrès, peut-être, mais celui des Tisseurs de Sorts a eu lieu il y a six mois, et celui des Guérisseurs est terminé depuis deux semaines. Il ne reste que celui des Runes Anciennes, et c'est dans trois mois.

-C'est trop long. Grogna aussitôt Serene.

-Je sais.

-Tu n'as pas d'autre idée? Questionna Ezekiel.

-Eh bien...

-Il y a de la conspiration dans l'air.

Les six jeunes gens se levèrent d'un bond à l'entrée de Voldemort.

-Père!

-Altaïr, Serene. Que se passe-t-il?

-Nous essayions de chercher Maman, expliqua la jeune fille.

Avisant la lettre oubliée sur la table, il acquiesça distraitement.

-C'est pour elle?

-Oui. Je lui ai dit des choses horribles.

Il eut un sourire amer.

-Tu n'es pas la seule. Sauf que ce que j'ai dit moi a détruit sa vie et lui a fait perdre quinze ans d'un futur qui s'annonçait sinon radieux, du moins bien mérité et amplement meilleur que ce qu'elle avait vécu jusque-là.

Altaïr fronça les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

L'adulte soupira.

-Aleana n'a jamais eu une vie facile.

-Et...? Insista Serene en voyant qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de poursuivre.

Il reporta son attention sur eux, sembla hésiter, puis soupira derechef et indiqua des chaises tout en utilisant un sortilège d'attraction sur la pensine soigneusement entreposée sur une étagère protégée d'innombrables sortilèges et maléfices. La bassine en pierre ornée de runes sur une table à café, il s'installa à son tour.

-J'ai rencontré Aleana alors qu'elle n'avait encore qu'un an. A l'époque, j'avais des raisons de croire que l'enfant des Potter était une menace potentielle à mon existence, et j'ai décidé de l'éliminer. Sauf que les choses ne se sont pas passé comme prévu, et je suis celui qui a passé les treize années suivantes à l'état de spectre errant obligé de posséder des corps d'animaux d'abord, puis d'humains, pour survivre. Les Potter étaient morts de ma baguette, et Ali a été envoyée par Dumbledore chez sa seule famille restante, les Dursley. Des... _moldus_.

On pouvait sentir tout le mépris qu'il éprouvait pour eux dans ce seul mot.

-Pendant dix ans, elle a vécu chez eux. Ils détestaient la magie et tout ce qui y avaient trait. Autant dire qu'elle n'a pas exactement eu une enfance heureuse. A onze ans, elle est arrivée à Poudlard, complètement ignorante du monde dans lequel elle aurait dû grandir. Nous nous sommes confrontés l'un à l'autre à plusieurs reprises durant les années qui ont suivi, et j'ai réussi à regagner mon corps grâce à un obscur rituel de Magie Noire durant sa quatrième année. Plus exactement à la fin de la troisième épreuve du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Une fois encore, elle s'est échappée. Mais à la fin de sa cinquième année, Sirius Black, son parrain, a été tué, pour la seule raison que Dumbledore n'avait pas jugé bon de lui faire part d'informations vitales. A partir de ce moment-là, elle n'a plus jamais été la même.

Il fit une pause.

-Elle a tellement changé, en fait, qu'elle a carrément laissé tomber Dumbledore et ses poulets pour me rejoindre. Nous sommes tombés amoureux. Son soutien a galvanisé mes troupes, et fait passer nombres de gens à l'ennemi. Comme ta mère, Selene, et vos parents, Alphard, Ezekiel.

Les trois jeunes gens haussèrent les sourcils, surpris.

-Eh bien, Hermione était la meilleure amie d'Ali. Elle l'a soutenue envers et contre tout, et une fois certaine que tout pointait à la culpabilité du vieux fou, elle l'a suivie sans la moindre hésitation. A partir de là, Severus, qui hésitait encore à offrir sa loyauté à un camp, a suivi également, d'abord parce qu'il avait juré à Lily de protéger son enfant, mais aussi parce qu'il avait noué une solide amitié avec Ali. Rémus était un peu comme Hermione: une fois les faits démontrés, il n'a été que trop heureux de rester avec son amant et son filleul. Et enfin, Régulus, qui avait tenté de détruire l'un de mes Horcruxes a eu le même raisonnement qu'Ali à la mort de son frère. Il n'a rencontré Luna qu'après.

Il y eut un chœur d'exclamations surprises, mais Serene eut tôt fait de les renvoyer au sujet.

-Okay, bref, et ensuite?

-Ensuite? Une fois la guerre terminée, nous avons été complètement submergés par la paperasse. (Il eut un petit rire en revoyant ces jours de folie). Bien sûr, ça a fini par se calmer. Je n'oublierai jamais comment ça c'est terminé.

-Tu peux nous montrer? S'enquit Altaïr en pointant la pensine du doigt.

Le sourire du Seigneur des Ténèbres s'élargit.

-Bien sûr. Ce souvenir sera le premier étant donné que c'est celui que nous cherchons. D'autres viendront par la suite, qui vous aideront à mieux comprendre Aleana. La majorité ne sont pas jolis. Prévint-il.

Mais ils n'allaient pas se laisser intimider par si peu, et plongèrent dans la bassine la tête la première.

o-O-o

_Ils se trouvaient dans l'un des bureaux. Très vaste, il était envahi par les papiers et les politiciens affairés. Tom, plus jeune d'une vingtaine d'années -même si ses Horcruxes lui assuraient une jeunesse éternelle, était assis à une table de travail, occupé à signer des documents. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il jeta un coup d'œil vers quelque chose derrière eux qu'ils se retournèrent, et virent Aleana installée dans la même position en face de lui. Ils remarquèrent aussitôt qu'elle avait une mine affreuse: pâle, les traits tirés et les yeux cernés de bistre, ses mains tremblaient légèrement alors qu'elle apposait sa signature au bas d'un énième formulaire. _

_« Milady, j'aurais besoin de... _

_-Milday, il faudrait que... _

_-Milady, serait-il possible de récupérer...? _

_-Milady, est-ce que vous pourriez...? »_

_Les questions pleuvaient sur elle, incessantes. A l'évidence, tous ces hommes étaient terrifiés par Voldemort, et posaient donc leurs questions et formulaient leurs requêtes auprès de son... épouse? Mais étaient-ils déjà mariés à l'époque? Cela continua pendant plusieurs minutes, et ils observèrent alors que le tremblement de ses mains s'accentuait, et que ses traits se décomposaient un peu plus entre chaque mini-conversation, et qu'elle baissait la tête. _

_« Aleana, est-ce que tu... _

_Elle laissa brutalement retomber ses paumes sur la table avec un bruit de tonnerre, et se redressa avec tant de vivacité que sa chaise vacilla avant de basculer en arrière. Le visage dissimulé par ses cheveux et obstinément tourné vers le bas, elle resta immobile l'espace de quelques secondes, ignorant le profond silence qui s'était fait. _

_-Non, je ne peux _**_pas_**_! Fit-elle, criant le dernier mot. J'en ai _**_marre_**_! Fichez-moi la paix! _

_Tom se leva, l'air contrarié. _

_-Aleana, un peu de... _

_-De quoi? De tenue? _

_Elle redressa la tête, et ils virent qu'elle avait les yeux pleins de larmes. Ceux de Tom s'élargirent. _

_-Laissez-moi tranquille. Laissez-moi tranquille. Laissez-moi... _

_-Milady... Fit l'un des politiciens d'un ton hésitant. _

_Mauvaise manœuvre. Sous le regard horrifié de l'homme, la jeune femme éclata en sanglots._

_-Mais f-fichez-moi la p-paix! Répéta-t-elle entre deux hoquets. M-Milady par-ci... M-Milady p-par là! Est-ce que c'est t-trop demander que de r-respirer t-tranquille? _

_Un seul regard suffit à faire sortir les intrus, et les deux amants se retrouvèrent seuls. La crise de larmes d'Aleana prenait une tournure hystérique inquiétante. _

_-Allez viens, dit doucement Tom en lui entourant les épaules de ses bras, tu as besoin de repos. Tu aurais dû me dire que tu n'en pouvais plus. _

_-M-Mais tu as b-besoin de m-moi et je ne pouvais p-pas travailler le m-matin... _

_Il fronça les sourcils, intrigué. _

_-Pourquoi? _

_-Je suis m-malade... Je ne voulais p-pas t'inquiéter... Alors je n'ai r-rien dit... _

_Il la fit asseoir sur le divan, s'agenouilla en face d'elle et lui prit le visage entre les mains. _

_-Ali. Mon travail a beau être important, tu l'es beaucoup plus, et ta santé passe avant tout. Je vais demander à Bruce de passer t'examiner, ok? Repose-toi en attendant. » _

La scène disparut, et ils se tournèrent vers Tom pour clarification.

« Nous n'avons découvert qu'à ce moment-là qu'elle était enceinte, d'où la crise de nerfs. Ali était quelqu'un d'incroyablement résistant, d'ordinaire, et toute cette pression et cette fatigue l'avaient poussée à bout. Le souvenir suivant se passe la nuit de ses dix-sept ans. Les Sortilèges de Protection allaient tomber la minute même de son anniversaire, et nous sommes donc allés la chercher chez ses moldus avant le vieux fou. Je crois que c'est l'une des pires soirées de ma vie.»

Appréhensifs, les jeunes gens se retournèrent vers les souvenirs.

_Ils étaient dans une rue bordée de maisons toutes identiques, parfaitement tenues, et d'un ennui à se jeter par la fenêtre. Ils suivirent Tom alors qu'il s'avançait vers le numéro quatre, Lucius et Draco Malfoy, une Hermione de dix-sept ans et un Severus Rogue plus jeune de vingt ans sur les talons. Ils pénétrèrent silencieusement dans la maison, s'éclairant grâce à un simple _Lumos_, et avancèrent dans le couloir jusqu'à avoir fait le tour du rez-de-chaussée. Tout était d'une propreté maniaque, et ils grimacèrent avec un bel ensemble. Ils montèrent ensuite à l'étage, passèrent la chambre du fils de la maison, complètement meublée, avec une télévision, une X-box dernier cri, deux ordinateurs et un nombre ahurissant de jeux en tous genres, puis celle des parents, un homme obèse dont l'énorme corps soulevait les draps de manière à faire une tente au-dessus du corps maigrichon de sa femme. Ils jetèrent même un coup d'œil dans la chambre à la porte cadenassée, meublée en tout et pour tout d'un vieux lit défoncé, d'une chaise percée et d'une table bancale, la fenêtre barrée, mais sans succès. _

_« Elle m'a dit qu'elle serait là, souffla Hermione, qui jetait des coups d'œil nerveux autour d'elle. _

_-Pourtant, il n'y aucune trace d'elle nulle part. Fit Tom, qui semblait agacé. _

_-Non, attendez. Est-ce qu'elle n'avait pas dit qu'elle avait grandi dans... Draco s'interrompit. _

_-Eh bien, où cela? S'exaspéra Tom. _

_-Le placard sous l'escalier... » _

_Ce n'était qu'un murmure, mais les cinq sorciers se tournèrent vers l'endroit en question avec un bel ensemble. Un instant passa dans le silence le plus complet. Ils n'osaient même pas respirer. L'absence totale de mouvement derrière la petite porte était terrifiante. Puis, Tom fit un grand pas en avant, enroula ses doigts autour de la poignée, et la tourna, ouvrit brutalement la porte. _

_Il y eut un concert d'exclamations horrifiées. _

Les six adolescents étouffèrent des hurlements d'horreur. Tom se contenta de regarder, la mine sombre.

_L'odeur était étouffante, écœurante, répugnante; sang, sueur et semence mêlés formaient une mixture abominable qui avait éclaboussé les murs, le sol, la porte, et couvrait le corps inerte brisé dans l'obscurité du minuscule placard. La jeune femme était méconnaissable, couverte d'hématomes, de plaies et des haillons déchirés qui avaient un jour été les anciens vêtements de son énorme cousin, manifestement réduits en morceaux sous les assauts fiévreux d'un gros porc lubrique. Ses bras et ses jambes avaient été brisés, plusieurs fois pour le bras droit, afin d'éliminer toute résistance, et elle était bâillonnée, des traces de larmes visibles sur ses joues poussiéreuses et violacées. _

_« Salazar... » Souffla Severus. _

_La dernière image qu'ils virent avant que le souvenir ne disparaisse fut celle de Tom rassemblant le corps inconscient de la jeune femme et se dirigeant à grands pas vers la sortie avec une promesse de vengeance à l'encontre des monstres qui avaient fait cela. _

« Il lui a fallu plus d'un mois pour se remettre, et même après ça, elle était très craintive. Elle ne supportait pas qu'on la touche, ne pouvait pas dormir sans faire de cauchemars, paniquait dès qu'on élevait la voix, refusait d'approcher une foule... Raconta Tom, les yeux dans le vague et la mâchoire crispée.

-C'était déjà arrivé? Demanda Altaïr, dont l'expression montrait clairement à quel point il craignait la réponse.

-Oui. Pendant toute son enfance, elle a été battue et utilisée comme une esclave. Les... viols (il serra les points) n'ont commencé que plus tard, l'année de ses treize ans. Mais ils étaient fréquents. Et souvent sadiques.

Serene se couvrit la bouche de ses mains, se blottit contre la poitrine d'Ezekiel, qui l'entoura de ses bras en guise de réconfort. Les trois autres garçons avaient le teint blême, et se tenaient très droits, les lèvres serrées. Le regard de Tom s'adoucit.

-Mais il y a aussi eu des moments heureux. » Dit-il d'une voix douce.

_Ils étaient dans le grand salon. Assis au coin de la cheminée, Tom lisait. Dehors, la neige tombait à gros flocons. Le jeune Seigneur des Ténèbres leva la tête, interrompant sa lecture; un coup d'œil à sa montre lui fit froncer les sourcils, et il posa son ouvrage avant de se lever. Silencieux, il se dirigea vers l'entrée, et sortit du manoir, naviguant sans peine même dans la tourmente. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta, les six jeunes gens, qui ne voyaient pas bien ce qu'il regardait avec tant d'intensité, se tournèrent vers le Tom actuel pour des explications, et restèrent bouche-bée devant son expression paisible. _

« Là. » Dit-il simplement. Et effectivement, il n'était pas besoin de plus, car ils pouvaient maintenant la voir.

_Ce n'était qu'une silhouette vague, contours informes dans l'uniformité blanche, bougeant à l'unisson des rafales de neige, en un étrange mouvement circulaire. Tom se rapprochait. Et soudain, une éclaircie, et ils la virent. C'était Aleana, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus. Mais elle était vêtue d'une longue robe de soirée en satin écarlate, qui contrastait violemment avec la pâleur de sa peau et la noirceur de sa longue chevelure artistiquement coiffée. Elle tournoyait sur elle-même avec lenteur, les yeux clos et la tête renversée en arrière, le visage levé vers le ciel en furie sans se soucier du froid mordant, les lèvres étirées en un sourire de pur bonheur. _

_Quelque chose dut l'avertir qu'elle n'était plus seule, car soudain, elle ouvrit les yeux, se tourna vers eux, sourit. _

_« Viens. » _

_Ils dansèrent ensemble sous la neige, isolés dans une bulle de bien-être et d'amour qui semblait complètement impénétrable. _

Les deux filles retinrent à grand-peine un gloussement enthousiaste, tandis que les garçons levaient les yeux vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Son expression était un mélange de mélancolie et de tristesse poignante, de regret déchirant. Mais c'était le passé et il le savait. L'image changea.

_« C'est un garçon. _

_Tom eut un large sourire, et Draco, Lucius, Hermione, Severus, tous ceux qui se trouvaient là le félicitèrent, un grand sourire aux lèvres. _

_-Qu'y a-t-il? _

_La question d'Hermione les fit se retourner vers le Guérisseur, qui n'avait pas du tout l'air enclin au sourire. Les sourires se fanèrent. _

_-Guérisseur? S'enquit Tom, un soupçon de peur dans la voix. Aleana...? _

_-Elle est en vie. S'empressa de répondre l'homme. _

_-Mais? Parlez! _

_-Mais je ne sais pas si elle se réveillera. _

_Le Seigneur des Ténèbres pâlit et vacilla, au point que Lucius lui prit le petit Altaïr des bras. Dans la pièce, la tension était à son comble. _

_-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire? _

_-Elle a un corps très fragile. Malgré tous les soins que nous lui avons prodigués, les années de passages à tabac et de viols répétés, parfois collectifs et de tous les orifices, ont énormément fragilisé son corps. La naissance a été rendue possible par sa volonté de fer et la contribution de sa magie, mais elle est épuisée, mentalement, physiquement et magiquement. Elle est dans le coma. _

_Il y eut un lourd silence. _

_-Votre pronostic? _

_Le Guérisseur secoua la tête. _

_-Mauvais. _

_Tom eut un sursaut; on aurait dit qu'il venait de se prendre une gifle. _

_-Je vois. Laissez-nous. _

_-Oui Mon Seigneur. _

La scène changea.

_Tom était assis au chevet d'une Aleana pâle comme un morte. Les cheveux de la jeune femme étaient répandus autour de sa tête en une sorte d'auréole macabre, et sans le mouvement régulier de sa poitrine, on aurait pu croire qu'elle était morte. Le Seigneur, lui, avait une mine de déterré: de lourds cernes creusaient un visage aux traits tirés, et ses yeux reflétaient tout l'épuisement que des mois de travail acharné pouvaient infliger à une personne. Cela faisait trois mois qu'elle était dans le coma, et il n'avait pratiquement pas quitté la pièce. Il y avait aussi quelque chose de différent dans son regard, une lueur de folie naissante que la peur, la fatigue et le chagrin avaient placée là. Mais il tenait bon. Il tenait la main inerte dans la sienne, regardant le poignet osseux avec une tristesse manifeste. _

_Il s'endormit sans même s'en rendre compte, et ils en furent réduits à attendre. _

_Quelques minutes plus tard, il y eut un gémissement, et les yeux émeraude de la jeune femme s'entrouvrirent. Elle regarda autour d'elle, un peu perdue, passa une main maladroite sur son ventre plat, surprise de ne pas sentir la rondeur de l'enfant. Une lueur de panique naquit sur son visage, et elle se tourna vers Tom, ses gestes patauds traduisant sa longue immobilité. _

_« Tom... Chuchota-t-elle. Tom, réveille-toi. Tom! _

_Il ne se réveillait pas. La fatigue avait eu raison de lui, et il dormait si profondément que sa respiration ne faisait même pas de bruit. Mais il leur parut évident qu'elle avait mal interprété cette immobilité. Altaïr et Serene savaient que leur père était quelqu'un de très alerte, au sommeil très léger et qu'un rien pouvait réveiller, Seigneur du Monde Sorcier oblige. _

_-Tom, Tom, Tom... _

_C'était une litanie mouillée de larmes, à présent, et la jeune femme sanglotait désespérément en essayant vainement de le secouer, maudissant la faiblesse de son corps et son incapacité à hausser le ton au-delà d'un murmure. _

_-Tom, Tom, Tom... Je t'en prie, je t'en prie, s'il te plaît... _

_Elle agrippa sa chemise, serra les poings, commença un mouvement de balancier pour le secouer. _

_-Tom, je t'en prie, je t'en supplie, ne me laisse pas, Tom... Tom! _

_-Quoi...? _

_Ce n'était qu'un grommellement à peine audible, mais elle le perçut immédiatement, se figea. _

_-Tom! _

_Il sursauta, soudain parfaitement éveillé, la dévisagea avec incrédulité. _

_-Aleana...? Ali? _

_Il se pencha en avant, lui prit le visage en coupe. _

_-Ali... C'est toi, c'est bien toi? Je dois être en train de rêver, c'est... _

_Elle le dévisagea, heureuse mais perplexe. _

_-Bien sûr, que c'est moi. _

_-Pourquoi pleures-tu? _

_Elle eut un hoquet, puis un sourire à travers ses larmes. _

_-J'ai cru... Tu ne te réveillais pas... J'ai eu si peur... J'ai cru... Je n'aurais pas pu... Tom...! _

_Ses traits s'adoucirent, il lui caressa la joue et les essuya d'un geste du pouce, avec une infinie douceur. _

_-Oh, Ali, je vais très bien. _

_-Tu n'as pas l'air. _

_-Tu as été dans le coma pendant trois mois. _

_Elle le fixa, stupéfaite. _

_-Le bébé... S'enquit-elle, terrifiée à l'éventualité de l'avoir perdu. _

_-Il va bien. Mais il n'a toujours pas de nom. _

_-Toujours pas? _

_-Je voulais le baptiser avec toi. Souffla-t-il. _

_Elle sourit. _

_-Idiot. Murmura-t-elle. Nous avions déjà décidé, de toutes façons. _

_-Je le sais bien, mais ça n'aurait pas été pareil sans toi. _

_Elle resta silencieuse un moment. _

_-Merci. _

_Pour toute réponse, il la prit dans ses bras, la serra fort contre lui, comme pour se persuader qu'elle était toujours là, bien vivante, blottie contre son torse. Les yeux fermés, il enfouit son visage dans le creux de son épaule et inspira profondément son odeur. Et elle, dans une position similaire, le laissa faire, copiant ses mouvements et laissant échapper un petit soupir d'aise. _

_-Je t'aime. _

_Il recula, reprit son visage entre ses paumes. _

_-Je t'aime aussi. N'en doute jamais. _

_C'était une promesse, et son regard, planté dans celui de sa compagne, disait un million de mots que prononcer à voix haute aurait dépouillé de leur sens. _

Les traits de Tom étaient tordus en une expression douce-amère alors que le dernier souvenir prenait forme devant eux.

_Tom était assis au pied du lit dans leur chambre. Le sol était couvert de photos, qui y avaient visiblement été jetées et piétinées dans une crise de rage ignoble. Sur chacune d'entre elles, Aleana était dans une position compromettante avec un homme ou une femme différent. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait encore sa baguette à la main, preuve qu'il était responsable de la chambre ravagée. _

_Un bruit de pas précipité lui fit relever la tête, et il se composa un masque de neutralité tout en rassemblant les clichés et en les dissimulant sous le lit. La porte s'ouvrit en grand, dévoilant une Aleana radieuse. _

_« Tom! J'ai...! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, ici? _

_Sans attendre la réponse, elle poursuivit, trop excitée pour s'en soucier. _

_-Peu importe! Tom, je suis enceinte! _

_Elle attendit la réaction, impatiente de partager son bonheur, mais la réponse n'eut rien de ce qu'elle attendait. _

_-De qui? _

_Elle le dévisagea, évidemment perplexe. _

_-De qui? Quelle question! De toi, bien sûr! _

_Elle s'approcha de quelques pas, mais s'immobilisa lorsqu'il recula. Son sourire se fana en voyant son expression fermée, presque hostile, son regard dur. _

_-Tom, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? _

_Inquiète devant son silence, elle leva la main pour vérifier qu'il n'avait pas de température, mais il l'écarta d'un geste violent. _

_-Ne me touche pas, catin! _

_Elle fit un pas en arrière, interloquée. _

_-Tom! _

_Il retroussa la lèvre supérieure. _

_-Quoi, ne me dis pas que tu es choquée? Tu devrais pourtant savoir que c'est le nom donné aux putains comme toi qui ouvrent les cuisses pour tout ce qui bouge! _

_Le sang se retira de ses joues, et c'est d'une voix blanche qu'elle répondit. _

_-Si c'est une blague, Tom, je ne trouve pas ça drôle. _

_-Une blague? Il ricana. Depuis quand est-ce que je plaisante? Je ne fais pas de _blagues_. _

_-Alors qu'est-ce que c'est? Je conçois que tu sois stressé et que tu aies beaucoup de responsabilités, mais là, tu vas trop loin... _

_Elle fut coupée par une gifle magistrale. La force du coup la projeta à terre. _

_-Tu oses? Alors même que j'ai tant de preuves? Hurla-t-il en lui jetant le paquet de photos à la tête. Elles s'éparpillèrent autour d'elle comme une pluie de malheurs. Un coup d'œil lui suffit, et elle pâlit dramatiquement. _

_-Qu'est-ce que c'est? _

_Elle en ramassa une, regarda les autres. _

_-Tom... _

_-Ne prononce pas mon nom, sale pute! Cria-t-il, en proie à une rage noire. Je te l'interdis! _

_-Mais ce n'est pas moi! C'est un coup-monté, je te jure que je suis innocente! Je t'en prie! _

_-Ah oui, alors explique-moi comment ils ont trouvé ton sosie parfait? Tu n'es qu'une salope avide d'argent et de pouvoir, voilà ce que tu es! Eh bien à présent, tu vas quitter ce manoir sur-le-champ, je ne veux plus jamais te revoir! _

_Il se détourna, voulut s'éloigner. Elle s'accrocha au bas de ses robes, à genoux, suppliante, les joues mouillées de larmes. _

_-Ne fais pas ça. Ne fais pas ça, je t'en supplie! Je te le jure, je te jure que ce n'est pas vrai, c'est un mensonge, Tom! _

_Une seconde gifle la renvoya en arrière; elle lâcha prise. _

_-Je viens de t'interdire de prononcer mon nom, ce me semble. Va-t-en. _

_-Je t'en supplie! _

_-Va supplier un de tes amants! _

_-Et Altaïr? _

_-Tu n'es plus sa mère! Va élever ton bâtard dans un bordel et laisse l'enfant légitime avec son père. A partir de maintenant, tu ne fais plus partie de cette maisonnée. Je t'interdis de nous approcher, je t'interdis de nous écrire, de nous parler, de nous regarder. _

_Elle resta prostrée au sol alors qu'il s'éloignait, mais releva la tête, une main sur son ventre. _

_-Et l'autre enfant! Tu y as pensé? Lança-t-elle avec défi. _

_-Un bâtard! Je ne veux pas en entendre parler! Ne me fais pas endosser la responsabilité de tes batifolages! _

_Il ne s'était même pas retourné. _

_-Mais je t'aime! _

_C'était un cri de désespoir, un cri du cœur, le dernier ressort d'une femme profondément amoureuse et qui voit son monde s'effondrer autour d'elle. Enragé, il se retourna brusquement, les traits déformés par la fureur. _

_-Tu m'aimes? Ne te moque pas de moi! Regarde ce que j'en fais, de ton amour! _

_Il agita sa baguette, et des objets auxquels il tenait manifestement beaucoup si l'on en croyait les places stratégiques où ils trônaient, vinrent se fracasser au sol entre eux deux, et il les piétina, les foula aux pieds, ignorant ou se réjouissant de l'expression dévastée sur le visage de sa compagne. _

_-Voilà ce que j'en fais. Répéta-t-il une fois le dernier objet irrémédiablement détruit. A présent sors d'ici. Tu as de la chance que je te laisse la vie sauve. Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir. _

_-Pourquoi ne pas me tuer, si tu me hais tant? Demanda-t-elle en un murmure avant qu'il disparaisse. _

_-Ce serait dommage de priver l'humanité d'un cul aussi serré. » _

_Il ne se retourna pas pour juger de l'effet de cette dernière pique, mais ferma la porte, la mâchoire crispée. Les six adolescents, en revanche, virent toutes traces d'humanité disparaître du visage d'Aleana alors que toute sa physionomie se réduisait à un masque de douleur, de désespoir et d'horreur absolument cauchemardesque._

_Et le souvenir se dissipa sur cette dernière image. _

Ils revinrent au présent dans un état second. Serene sanglotait ouvertement dans les bras d'Ezekiel qui faisait de son mieux pour la réconforter tout en s'efforçant lui-même d'assimiler la scène horrible qu'il venait de voir. Altaïr fixait son père avec incrédulité, tandis que Selene avait perdu toutes traces de son habituel détachement arrogant, et se tenait très proche du couple enlacé, tout en essayant de ne pas laisser ses larmes couler, fierté Malfoy oblige. Kyrian et Alphard, eux, étaient visiblement choqués, et la nonchalance coutumière de l'un s'était évanouie en même temps que la joie de vivre de l'autre; très pâles, ils ne savaient quoi dire.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ouvrit la bouche...

« Mon Seigneur.

-Qu'y a-t-il?

Le Mangemort déglutit devant le ton sec.

-Nous sommes prêts, Mon Seigneur.

Un soupir las.

-Très bien. J'arrive tout de suite.

Il se détourna, mais la voix de sa fille l'arrêta.

-Où vas-tu?

-Nous avons découvert un nid de rebelles, sans doute le dernier. Le désespoir décuple leurs forces, et ils sont à l'origine de plusieurs attentats dévastateurs ces derniers mois. Nous allons les éradiquer une bonne fois pour toutes.

-Laisse-nous y aller.

-Non.

-Peut-être qu'ils ont Maman. Peut-être que c'est pour ça qu'on a pas réussi à la retrouver! Protesta Serene.

Une lueur brilla brièvement dans les yeux carmins.

-Non. Vous restez ici. Ce n'est pas parce que la précédente génération a été celle des enfants-soldats que je vais vous permettre de venir.

-Mais...!

-J'ai. Dit. Non. C'est clair?

Ils reculèrent sous le regard flamboyant.

-Très bien.

-Bon.

Et sans un mot de plus, il fit demi-tour et disparut. Les six adolescents se regardèrent.

-Maman est peut-être là-bas...

-Mais ce n'est qu'une probabilité très faible comparée aux autres, Serene. Objecta Kyrian. Si ça se trouve, elle est à l'autre bout du monde.

-Elle n'aurait pas quitté l'Angleterre tant que j'y suis. Affirma la jeune fille.

-Tu en es sûre?

-Certaine.

L'expression dubitative ne s'effaça pas pour autant du visage d'Alphard, mais il se contenta d'opiner du chef.

-Si tu le dis...

-Je le dis et je le répète! Assura Serene d'un ton féroce.

-Ok, ok, on reste calme!

-Altaïr?

L'apostrophe d'Ezekiel les fit tous se tourner vers le garçon, qui fronça les sourcils.

-Si Maman est bien là-bas, ça pourrait être notre chance. Mais il faudra être très prudents, et se tenir à l'écart des combats.

-Sauf que ton père ne nous a pas dit où ça se passait. Fit remarquer Selene.

-Ils ne sont pas encore partis.

o-O-o

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils arrivaient sur les lieux de l'affrontement. C'était un immense entrepôt désaffecté, que les hommes du Seigneur des Ténèbres eurent tôt fait d'encercler. Cachés sous des capes d'invisibilité, divers sortilèges de désillusion et des charmes rendant leur respiration et le son de leurs pas inaudibles, les six jeunes gens attendirent le début de l'assaut. Il ne tarda pas, et bientôt, des cris retentissaient, cris d'agonie, de victoire, de rage, de dépit, de douleur, noms de maléfices et de sortilèges, patronymes... tout se mélangeait.

Du coin de l'entrepôt où ils s'étaient réfugiés, les six adolescents observaient, fascinés et écœurés à la fois, ce déchaînement de violence. Tom n'était pas encore arrivé, pour une raison ou une autre, et les rebelles se défendaient avec acharnement. Mais tout cela changea subitement. Un vent de terreur souffla sur le champ de bataille alors qu'une silhouette solitaire s'encadrait dans l'entrée, et tous se figèrent l'espace d'une seconde.

« C'est Vous-Savez-Qui! Hurla quelqu'un.

-Nous sommes perdus! Fit une seconde voix.

-Bien sûr que non! Tenez vos postes! Nous combattons pour la liberté! Regardez! Celle-Qui-A-Trahi n'est pas à ses côtés! »

Il y eut une ovation. L'expression de Tom se fit terrifiante, et il leva sa baguette. Un premier jet de lumière verte descendit sur un rebelle, qui s'effondra comme un fétu de paille. Et la bataille recommença.

« Wow... » Souffla Alphard.

Et il y avait de quoi être admiratif. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres semblait flotter. Ses gestes étaient fluides, d'une précision incomparable, et, où qu'il se tourne, la mort semblait apparaître. Il utilisait pour la majeure partie des informulés, ce qui le rendait d'autant plus effrayant, et ils en oublièrent leur quête, se contentèrent de l'observer, bouche-bée.

Mais alors que tout semblait gagné, que la seule présence de leur père paraissait avoir changé la donne, plus de rebelles déboulèrent de nulle part, et se jetèrent dans la bataille avec une hargne incomparable. Les forces du Seigneur, inférieures en nombre, commencèrent à reculer, pas à pas, perdant du terrain avec chaque nouvel opposant qui transplanait et se joignait à la mêlée. Serene retint un hurlement lorsqu'un sortilège coupant atteignit son père au bras, mais il l'ignora complètement, déployant une volonté de fer pour ne pas céder à la douleur.

Ils observèrent, terrorisés, alors que tout semblait perdu.

« Attention! » Hurlèrent soudain Altaïr et Serene au même moment, abandonnant leur cape d'invisibilité en voyant un sortilège de la mort se ruer vers le dos de leur père, trop occupé à repousser une demi-douzaine de rebelles. L'homme se retourna avec une vivacité peu commune, attira à lui l'un des rebelles et s'en servit pour intercepter l'éclair vert, avant de se retourner vers eux.

Il y eut un instant de silence de mort. Les yeux de Tom n'exprimait rien, mais ils savaient.

« C'est son fils! Le fils de Vous-Savez-Qui et de Celle-Qui-A-Trahi!

-Saisissez-vous d'eux! »

Ils ne comprirent leur erreur que lorsqu'une grande partie des rebelles se rua vers eux, et sortirent leurs baguettes, sachant déjà qu'ils n'arriveraient jamais à stopper les sortilèges qui fonçaient vers eux, mais déterminés à ne pas se laisser abattre sans résister. Les rayons étaient sur le point de les atteindre, et ils avaient déjà une incantation sur les lèvres, mais il était trop tard, déjà beaucoup trop tard, et ils pouvaient sentir la chaleur des sorts...

Il y eut un éclair de lumière.

* * *

><p><strong>Quelle cruauté que la mienne mwahahahahahaha! Que va-t-il se passer, oh mon Dieu, que va-t-il se passer? <strong>

**(Je tiens à préciser que lyncher l'auteur privera le monde de publication pour l'éternité *rire diabolique*)**

**Ralala! Que voulez-vous, on naît sadique ou on ne l'est pas (wouah, z'avez vu ce jeu de mots pourave?), et on ne se refait pas, hein? Enfin bon, j'espère que vous avez aimé!**

**A bientôt! **

**P.S.: Les reviews font poster l'auteur plus vite! *oeillade intéressée***

**P.P.S.: Et je ne sais plus si je me suis relue! Pardonnez donc les éventuelles fautes et signalez-les moi histoire que je les corrige! Merci d'avance!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Reviens-Moi  
><strong>Par Tango Dancer

* * *

><p><strong>Bonjour tout le monde, et désolée de vous avoir fait attendre! Voici le troisième et dernier chapitre de <em>Reviens-Moi<em>, comme promis! Je suis rentrée cette nuit à 2h, et une fois ma boite e-mail soulagée de ses 600 et quelques messages non-lus, je me tourne vers ff . net et je poste^^!  
>Enfin bref, merci à tous ceux et celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews, je vous adore^^! <strong>

**Place au spectacle!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 3:<span>

Un éclair de lumière, l'impression d'avoir failli se brûler, et puis de la surprise. Et du soulagement.

o-O-o

Devant eux se tenait une silhouette encapuchonnée de noir, chaussée de lourds bottillons de combat en cuir de dragon. Le bras encore tendu pour invoquer le bouclier retomba mollement le long de son corps. Les rebelles s'étaient immobilisés.

« Qui êtes-vous?

Un silence. Et puis, un ricanement, mélodieux, et l'homme qui venait de parler blêmit.

-C'est impossible.

-Improbable, pas impossible. Corrigea une voix oh, si familière!

-Tu es morte! Il t'a tuée!

-Ah, Terry, Terry, Terry... Lord Voldemort (les six jeunes gens furent surpris de voir que les rebelles frissonnaient en entendant son nom) ne m'a jamais tuée. J'étais un allié beaucoup trop précieux.

-Alors où étais-tu durant toutes ces années?

Elle ricana derechef.

-Je me suis cachée juste sous votre nez. C'était très amusant. Tu te souviens de Keliane Peverell?

Cris d'horreur.

-Non...

-Eh si.

-Prouve-le!

Un silence. Et puis, lentement, deux longues mains blanches repoussèrent le capuchon en arrière, dégrafèrent la cape, la jetèrent négligemment en arrière, aux pieds des six jeunes gens bouche-bée. Car devant eux se tenait Aleana Potter, étroitement sanglée dans ses habituels vêtements gothiques. Les Mangemorts inhalèrent brusquement, tandis que les rebelles la dévisageaient avec une incrédulité mêlée de haine et de terreur; les six amis n'osaient la quitter des yeux.

-Maman...

Elle ne se retourna pas, étendit simplement la main droite, plia les doigts, les referma sur la garde du magnifique katana à lame noire comme la nuit qui venait de s'y matérialiser. Se tournant de manière à être de profil par rapport à ses ennemis, elle leva les bras jusqu'à obtenir une garde haute, lame inversée, pointe vers le bas, les deux mains agrippant fermement la garde, et un pied en avant, les genoux fléchis.

Le regard dur, elle resta immobile quelques secondes.

-Vous qui vous en prenez à des enfants et cautionnez les préjugés et la violence... préparez-vous à mourir. »

Il y eut une gerbe de sang. L'homme qui se tenait à droite de 'Terry' s'effondra comme une poupée de chiffon, sa tête roulant à quelques mètres; avant même qu'ils aient pu se rendre compte qu'elle avait bougé, Aleana était revenu à son poste devant le petit groupe d'adolescents.

« Tuez-la! » Hurla Terry.

Avec un hurlement collectif, les rebelles chargèrent. Serene, Selene, Altaïr, Alphar, Kyrian et Ezekiel ne devaient jamais oublier la scène qui se déroula alors sous leurs yeux.

Chaque fois qu'un ennemi s'approchait, un geste rapide le privait de sa tête ou d'un membre, et il ne se passait pas plus de quelques secondes avant que son corps sans vie ne heurte le sol. D'une manière ou d'une autre, la jeune femme se débrouillait pour que les six jeunes ne soient jamais éclaboussés par le sang qui giclait pourtant en abondance, mais semblait elle complètement indifférente aux gerbes de rouge qui trempaient ses vêtements. Elle tuait sans pitié, avec une violence et une brutalité stupéfiantes lorsqu'on avait vu tout l'amour et la délicatesse dont elle pouvait faire preuve à l'égard des êtres qu'elle chérissait, et revenait toujours à la même place, assumant une position strictement défensive entre chaque assaut.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent; ce fut un véritable massacre. Derrière, la bataille avait repris, et la présence d'Aleana semblait galvaniser le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Puis soudain, tout fut fini. Le silence retomba, chacun s'immobilisa, vérifiant que le danger soit bien passé, la poitrine haletante et les doigts crispés sur leur baguette. Et, lentement, ils se tournèrent vers la jeune femme immobile, toute vêtue de noir et son katana toujours à la main, qui achevait les blessés sans l'ombre d'une hésitation.

Elle se figea lorsque Tom approcha, se raidit; mais sembla se secouer mentalement et, sa lame pure de liquide rouge, la remit au fourreau. Il n'eut pas le temps de parler.

« Maman!

Surprise, elle resta un moment sans réagir face à la véritable attaque de sa fille, dont les bras la serraient à l'étouffer. La jeune fille, tout en lui montrant son affection, l'empêchait de fuir, et en était parfaitement consciente. Elle ne bougea pas. Elle n'avait pas oublié les paroles horribles que Serene avait prononcées.

-Serene. Se contenta-t-elle de dire d'un ton froid.

-Mère.

Deux paires d'yeux émeraude, identiques, se rencontrèrent, et elle inclina très légèrement le menton.

-Altaïr.

-Il faut qu'on parle.

Elle releva la tête; son regard glissa sur les orbes carmins.

-Je crois que nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire.

Son visage n'exprimait rien. Tom serra les dents.

-Au contraire, nous allons avoir une longue conversation, et mettre les points sur les "i".

Elle haussa un sourcil, ne put retenir un ricanement plein d'amertume.

-Toujours maniaque du contrôle, à ce que je vois. La réponse est non.

Il fit un pas en avant, s'avançant jusqu'à presque la toucher, elle se raidit encore plus dans l'étreinte de sa fille. Mais alors qu'il allait la toucher, elle se raidit de façon exponentielle, presque irrationnelle, repoussa brutalement sa fille, qui heurta le sol de béton avec une exclamation de surprise blessée.

-Maman!

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques...?

L'exclamation furieuse de Tom fut coupée lorsqu'elle se jeta sur lui, lui empoigna le menton, plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes. Stupéfait, il resta paralysé l'espace de quelques secondes. Il ne reprit ses esprits que lorsque quelque chose de chaud et humide coula sur ses lèvres; le corps de la jeune femme s'affaissa dans ses bras, du sang débordant abondamment de sa bouche. Et il le sentit. Elle avait pris de plein fouet le sort fatal qui lui avait été destiné. Il ne releva même pas la tête, concentré sur son visage souriant malgré la souffrance. Il savait que le coupable venait d'être abattu.

-Maman! »

o-O-o

Les lèvres de Tom étaient chaudes, et aussi souples, aussi parfaites contre les siennes que dans ses souvenirs. Elle ne retint pas son sourire à cette sensation. Elle savait qu'elle l'avait pris par surprise, et qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de la repousser avant que le sort ne la touche.

La souffrance explosa dans son dos alors que le maléfice la frappait de plein fouet, tranchait dans sa chair, et le choc lui arracha un gémissement inaudible alors que du sang débordait de sa bouche sur les lèvres aimées. Ses genoux fléchirent sous elle. Elle n'avait pas eu aussi mal depuis longtemps. Son corps, bien sûr, mais sa poitrine aussi; on aurait dit que quelqu'un tenait son cœur dans sa main, et s'amusait à serrer et la torturer. C'était la dernière fois qu'elle verrait Tom, Serene, Altaïr. La dernière fois qu'elle sentirait ces lèvres sous les siennes, et son sourire s'élargit, se fit tendre; son regard s'adoucit.

La dernière chose qu'elle entendit fut le hurlement terrorisé de sa fille, se superposant sur les traits tordus par l'horreur et l'incompréhension de Tom. Sa vision se réduisait, l'obscurité semblait se ruer sur elle, vouloir l'engloutir, mais elle n'en avait cure. Elle savait depuis des années que sa mort serait liée à Tom. Mourir en les protégeant, lui et les enfants de leur union, lui semblait être la meilleure façon de quitter ce monde où elle avait tant souffert. Et ainsi elle rejoindrait tous ceux qu'elle avait perdus.

Vaguement, elle sentit ses lèvres bouger, sans réussir à s'entendre. Peut-être ses cordes vocales ne fonctionnaient-elles plus.

_Adieu._

Les ténèbres l'avalèrent.

o-O-o

Ils avaient l'impression d'être les acteurs d'un mauvais film d'horreur, et d'avoir atteint l'unique scène parodique tant la position de Tom et Aleana était similaire à celle qu'ils avaient pu voir dans la pensine après la naissance d'Altaïr. Il était assis dans un fauteuil à son chevet, presque malade d'inquiétude, et elle était allongée dans le lit, le torse étroitement bandé, les yeux clos, le visage blême. Mais cette fois, Severus et Bruce s'activaient tout autour, leurs parents et les Mangemorts originels attendaient dans un coin de la pièce, et eux-mêmes étaient là, à se tordre les mains d'angoisse en attendant le verdict.

En attendant qu'elle se réveille.

Cela faisait plus de cinq heures qu'ils étaient revenus, et tous les glamours que la jeune femme avait appliqués sur elle-même avaient été démantelés, pour révéler un visage émacié, des côtes saillantes, un corps couvert de cicatrices toutes plus atroces les unes que les autres, et des traces évidentes qu'elle avait pris, au moins pendant un temps, la mauvaise habitude de se couper les poignets. Tom avait serré les dents, et s'était employé à faire tout son possible pour lui sauver la vie. Le maléfice était une variante du _Sectumsempra_ inventé par Severus, sauf qu'au lieu d'une multitude de lacérations, toute la force du sort était concentrée dans une unique blessure qui avait tôt fait de vider la victime de son sang.

A présent, elle était relativement stable, mais avait toujours besoin d'une étroite surveillance, et pouvait basculer à n'importe quel moment.

« … »

Tout le monde se redressa en entendant le gémissement presque imperceptible. Tom se pencha en avant, se mit à lui parler, l'encourageant à revenir dans le monde des vivants. Elle fronça les paupières et les sourcils sous l'effort, faisant de son mieux pour ouvrir les yeux. D'un mouvement de baguette, Draco diminua la luminosité de la chambre pour ne pas lui faire mal lorsqu'elle y parviendrait.

« Ouch.

Les lèvres de Tom tressautèrent alors même qu'elle réussissait finalement à ouvrir les yeux.

-Ouch, en effet. Comment te sens-tu?

-Ça va.

Il ne fut pas le seul à se renfrogner. La réponse était automatique; tout le monde savait qu'elle aurait dit quelque chose du genre avec une épaule déboîtée et trois côtes cassées.

-La vérité.

-Fiche-moi la paix, je te dis que ça va.

Elle n'avait évidemment pas réalisé où elle se trouvait ni qui était son interlocuteur.

-Au vu de sa blessure, j'aurais plutôt tendance à soutenir le jugement de Ms Potter. Fit Rogue de son habituel ton sec. Elle est passée à deux doigts de la mort, après tout.

Cette voix eu tôt fait de la réveiller.

-Rogue? Severus Rogue?

-En personne, Potter. Toujours aussi irresponsable, à ce que je vois.

-Et vous toujours aussi... Elle s'interrompit, les yeux élargis par la compréhension. Par pitié, dites-moi que je ne suis pas là où je pense être.

-Désolé, Potter, mais ça ne va pas être possible. En rajouta Draco. A moins que tu veuilles qu'on te mente, bien entendu.

Le regard émeraude fit le tour de la pièce, s'arrêta sur chaque personne présente, traîna un peu sur le petit groupe d'adolescents, et s'arrêta enfin sur Tom avant de s'écarter illico.

-Bien, étant donné que Ms Potter est réveillée, je pense que vous n'avez plus besoin de rester plantés là. Tout le monde dehors.

Les adolescents voulurent protester, mais leurs parents eurent tôt fait de les faire évacuer, et bientôt, seuls restaient Tom et Aleana. Le silence durait; Ali refusait obstinément de s'arracher à la contemplation de ses mains.

-Ali... Je...

-Bien que je ne sache pas pourquoi vous l'avez fait, Mon Seigneur, je vous remercie de m'avoir soignée. Si vous aviez l'obligeance de me dire où sont mes vêtements, je ne vous imposerais pas ma présence plus longtemps.

Un silence.

-Ali, regarde-moi.

Très brièvement, le regard émeraude croisa les orbes carmins, mais elle baissa aussitôt les yeux. Avec douceur, il lui prit le menton, attristé de voir son mouvement de recul.

-Ali...

Incapable de s'empêcher de le regarder droit dans les yeux, elle plongea dans l'océan de rouge sombre qui l'avait captivée tant d'années auparavant, découvrit qu'il lui faisait toujours autant d'effet.

-Si tu savais... si tu savais comme je suis désolé... Je sais qu'il n'y a rien que je puisse faire pour effacer ce que j'ai fait, mais crois-moi, je te supplie de me croire... si j'avais un moyen de revenir en arrière et tout reprendre... je le ferais.

Elle ne répondit pas, et il poursuivit.

-Il y aura bientôt quatre ans que je sais la vérité, et je te jure que je ne me suis jamais senti plus mal de toute ma vie. Les horreurs que je t'ai dites, ce que je t'ai fait subir... C'était inhumain. Mais je dois néanmoins te demander de rester et de me donner une seconde chance. Parce que sans toi, notre famille n'est pas complète. Tu me manques, tu manques à Serene, et Altaïr n'en peut plus d'entendre parler de toi sans avoir l'occasion de te connaître. Il veut rencontrer sa mère. Il veut _avoir_ sa mère. Il a besoin -_nous_ avons besoin de toi.

Elle resta silencieuse un moment. Lorsqu'elle voulut détourner la tête, il la laissa faire; sa main retomba mollement sur le matelas.

-Ce qui me tue, c'est que vous ne vous rendiez même pas compte...

Elle s'interrompit.

-De quoi, Ali? Je t'en prie, parle-moi. J'ai besoin de toi pour savoir comment, sinon me faire pardonner, au moins essayer de faire amende honorable...

Elle eut un rire sec, se tourna brutalement vers lui.

-Si vous m'aviez aimée, vous auriez cru en moi. Vous m'auriez laissé le temps de m'expliquer, m'auriez demandé si c'était vrai. Vous auriez refusé de croire de telles ignominies. Vous saviez qui j'étais, vous saviez que j'avais des ennemis. _Beaucoup_ d'ennemis, prêts à n'importe quoi pour se venger de moi! Et au lieu de ça, vous m'avez tourné le dos. Vous m'avez repoussée, insultée. Vous avez foulé aux pieds nos cinq ans de vie commune, le cœur que je vous avais donné, la confiance que je vous avais accordée. Et vous m'avez jetée dehors, enceinte de vous, abandonnée. J'ai donné naissance à votre enfant dans un orphelinat moldu, parce que c'est le seul endroit où je pouvais aller, et j'ai failli en mourir. Le saviez-vous, Mon Seigneur? Vous avez failli condamner votre propre fille à une enfance semblable à la vôtre! Et pourquoi? Pour votre orgueil! (Elle fit une pause pour reprendre sa respiration). Vous ne m'aimiez pas. En revanche, vous vous aimiez vous-même, et vous aimiez l'idée d'avoir votre ennemie jurée, une sorcière puissante dans votre lit, folle amoureuse de vous, et de m'avoir détournée du chemin qui avait été tracé pour moi. Voilà tout.

Tom ferma les yeux, horrifié. Sa conclusion était logique. Elle n'en restait pas moins erronée. A lui de le lui prouver.

-Ali...

Elle tourna la tête de l'autre côté.

-Laissez-moi.

Tom soupira.

-Non. Je veux que tu écoutes ce que j'ai à te dire. Ensuite, tu pourras te reposer. Il s'interrompit, mais elle ne broncha pas. Ali, la véritable raison pour laquelle je suis entré dans cette colère noire, c'est parce que je ne supportais pas l'idée que la seule femme, la seule _personne_ que j'aie jamais aimée me trahisse. Je t'avais, moi aussi, donné mon cœur et ma confiance, Ali. Je sais que ça n'en a pas l'air, mais c'est la vérité la plus stricte. Je t'aimais. Je t'aime toujours. Et c'est pourquoi je refuse de te perdre à nouveau. Je refuse de te laisser partir. Toi et moi sommes faits l'un pour l'autre.

-Qui vous dit que je n'ai pas couché à droite et à gauche depuis lors? Que je ne me suis pas remariée?

Tom baissa les yeux.

-Tu en aurais le droit et ce serait compréhensible, mais je sais que tu ne t'es jamais remise de notre rupture. Serene parlait beaucoup de toi, à l'époque où nous ne savions pas encore la vérité. Et une fois qu'elle a éclaté, nous lui avons fait subir un véritable interrogatoire. La pauvre, je n'aurais pas voulu être à sa place. Mais elle a répondu de bonne grâce. Altaïr était intarissable, il voulait tout savoir sur sa mère.

Il eut un petit rire en se remémorant la scène. Le jeune homme avait pratiquement attaqué sa sœur, n'arrivant pas à croire qu'il venait de rencontrer sa mère disparue, et que son amie de trois ans était en fait sa sœur cadette.

-Et si je refuse de vous laisser une seconde chance, que ferez-vous? Vous me retiendrez prisonnière? Vous me tuerez? Vous me donnerez un philtre d'amour?

Sa voix s'était faite amère. De longs doigts fins s'égarèrent dans ses cheveux, mais elle ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher malgré le mouvement de recul initial.

-Bien sûr que non, souffla-t-il avec une infinie tendresse. Je t'aurais laissée partir si j'avais su que tu avais une vie, quelqu'un qui t'attendait, là-dehors, que tu étais heureuse sans moi. Mais je sais, j'ai des preuves irréfutables que tu ne l'es pas. Et je refuse de te laisser nous quitter si c'est pour retrouver ton cadavre de suicidée d'ici quelque temps.

Elle eut un léger sursaut.

-N'essaie pas de le nier. J'ai vu les marques, tu sais. J'ai vu les cicatrices sur tes bras. Tu ne vas pas bien, Ali. Tu as beau te cacher derrière une façade de dureté, mais la vérité, c'est que tu es complètement brisée à l'intérieur, et que tu ne vivais que pour Serene. Mais si tu quittes ce manoir, tu n'auras plus de raison de vivre.

Elle baissa la tête. Une larme roula sur sa joue.

-Regarde-moi...

Elle sembla hésiter, obéit. Ses yeux mouillés de larmes plongèrent dans ceux du Seigneur des Ténèbres, qui écarta une mèche noire de son visage avec douceur.

-Si tu m'en donnes le temps, je te prouverai à quel point je t'aime, à quel point je tiens à toi. Nous irons à ton rythme, nous ne ferons rien qui te déplaise. Reste juste ici pour essayer d'avoir une vie de famille normale? Avec tes enfants et ton mari, tes amis? Tu leur as énormément manqué, et ils seront heureux de te revoir. Et je veux une chance de te rendre heureuse, comme je te l'avais promis il y a toutes ces années.

Un silence.

-Tu as changé de coiffure. »

Tom eut un grand sourire. Elle avait abandonné le vouvoiement. Elle lui laisserait sa chance. Il se lança donc dans l'histoire palpitante de sa visite chez le coiffeur, ou plutôt, de la visite du coiffeur chez lui.

o-O-o

**2 jours plus tard. **

La plupart des habitants du manoir profitaient du beau temps dans le parc, adolescents compris. Personne n'avait vu Aleana depuis son réveil, à l'exception de Severus, et c'était parce qu'il était Maître des Potions. Bruce et Tom avaient décrété qu'elle avait besoin de repos, et la confinaient à son lit. Les six amis, cependant, s'impatientaient de plus en plus, et étaient occupés à planifier une visite clandestine à la jeune femme lorsque Ezekiel redressa la tête, de même que plusieurs Mangemorts. Bientôt, tous les regards étaient rivés sur l'entrée du manoir, où le Seigneur des Ténèbres venait d'apparaître.

Mais il n'était pas seul. Aleana s'appuyait à son bras, alignant prudemment un pas devant l'autre. Ils ne pouvaient pas voir son visage de là où ils se trouvaient. Les deux anciens amants s'arrêtèrent sur le pas de la porte. Elle regarda autour d'elle, comme pour se remettre la disposition des lieux en mémoire, dit quelque chose à Tom. L'homme acquiesça, et ils reprirent leur marche.

o-O-o

Les jardins du manoir étaient aussi beaux que dans ses souvenirs. Elle le fit remarquer à son compagnon, qui eut un petit rire empreint d'une certaine nostalgie.

« Je les ai fait soigneusement entretenir. Pas au début, ils me rappelaient notre relation, mais après. »

_Une fois que la vérité avait éclaté._ Il ne le dit pas; il n'y en avait pas besoin. Ils poursuivirent leur promenade en silence. Tom ne se lassait pas de sentir le bras de la jeune femme glissé dans le sien, cette proximité qui leur avait autrefois été coutumière. Aujourd'hui, ils étaient séparés par un mur qu'il avait lui-même contribué à ériger, et c'était à présent le moment de le faire tomber. Mais cela prendrait du temps. Il le savait, et il était prêt à tout pour la faire revenir. Lui rendre la place qui était la sienne et que, sans sa stupidité, elle occuperait encore aujourd'hui.

o-O-o

« Bon sang, j'arrive pas à croire que tu te sois fait battre par ta _mère_!

Ladite mère lui jeta un regard torve.

-Pourquoi, Alphard, tu trouves que je suis trop vieille pour être bonne en Quidditch, peut-être?

L'adolescent pâlit.

-Qu... Oh non, non, bien sûr que non, M'dame, c'est juste...

Il y eut un rire.

-Cesse donc de torturer la veuve et l'orphelin, Ali. Ricana Tom en s'asseyant près de la jeune femme sur l'herbe, avant de reprendre en avisant les jeunes gens effondrés. Tu les as tous battus?

-Laminés, terrassés, écrasés. Ricana Ezekiel, qui n'avait pas joué, avec bonne humeur. C'était assez triste.

Serene lui donna un coup de poing joueur sur le bras, s'attirant un sourire moqueur.

-Il a raison, intervint Severus, c'était parfaitement lamentable.

-Bah, elle a toujours été prodigieuse en Quidditch, fit Draco de sa place un peu plus loin.

La jeune femme arqua un sourcil amusé.

-Oh Salazar, est-ce que je viens vraiment d'être complimentée par le grand, l'unique Draco Malfoy?

-C'est bien que tu t'en aperçoives, Potter. Mieux vaut tard que jamais. Répliqua-t-il avec nonchalance.

Elle ricana.

-Apparemment c'en était un, si tu éludes ma question. »

Le sorcier blond grogna sous les rires moqueurs.

o-O-o

La porte s'ouvrit, et Tom leva les yeux de la serviette artistiquement pliée dans son verre. Sa respiration se bloqua dans sa gorge.

Aleana était vêtue d'une longue robe de soirée rouge sombre, qui laissait ses épaules nues et coulait le long de son corps en en soulignant subtilement les courbes. La couleur du tissu contrastait violemment avec la noirceur de ses cheveux et la pâleur de son teint, et elle n'était que discrètement maquillée.

Il se leva, peinant à croire que cette vision de rêve s'offrait réellement à lui, et déglutit, ce qui arracha un demi-sourire amusé à sa compagne.

« Bonsoir.

-Bonsoir. Tu es magnifique.

-Merci.

-Viens. J'espère que tu as faim. »

Elle sourit et s'assit, rosissant un peu lorsqu'il tira sa chaise pour elle avec galanterie. Pendant qu'il s'asseyait à son tour, elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle. Ils se trouvaient dans une salle privée d'un restaurant cinq étoiles qui surplombait la Méditerranée. Tout était décoré de façon exquise, et lorsque les lumières s'éteignirent, elle put voir les étoiles qui parsemaient le firmament qui s'étendait à l'infini sur la mer. Elle se tourna vers son compagnon, et fut saisie par l'intensité du regard qu'il avait posé sur elle, détaillant le moindre de ses gestes, un sourire presque rêveur aux lèvres.

« C'est magnifique.

-Je savais que tu aimerais. Tu as toujours été fascinée par les étoiles.

-Toi aussi.

-Oui, mais tu es celle qui m'a parlé du reflet d'un ciel étoilé sur une mer calme.

-Tu t'en es souvenu.

-Bien sûr. »

Bien sûr. Il la connaissait mieux que personne, après tout.

o-O-o

Si Tom avait cru l'espace d'un instant qu'il avait vu Ali au sommet de sa beauté plus tôt dans la soirée, il avait à présent la preuve irréfutable du contraire.

Le dîner s'était merveilleusement bien déroulé. Ils avaient savouré la cuisine française, et longuement parlé, réappris à se connaître et à s'apprécier, réappris ce pour quoi ils s'étaient aimés à l'origine. Ils étaient toujours aussi compatibles, toujours aussi semblables et différents à la fois, toujours aussi complémentaires. Tout s'était très bien passé.

Ensuite, après une fabuleuse tarte à l'abricot, ils étaient descendus sur la plage. L'air était chaud en cette soirée d'été, et les étoiles plus brillantes que jamais. Aleana avait enlevé ses chaussures; marcher dans le sable avec des talons n'avait jamais été une partie de plaisir, et elle marchait à présent pieds nus près de l'eau, la tête rejetée en arrière pour admirer le ciel nocturne. C'était une nuit sans lune.

Elle s'arrêta, se retourna vers lui et lui fit signe de la rejoindre.

« Regarde, fit-elle en pointant une constellation du doigt, c'est la Grande Ourse. »

Il acquiesça, hésita, mais résista à la tentation de lui prendre la main. Il devait la laisser faire. Précipiter les choses n'équivaudrait qu'à la perdre pour toujours. Alors il se résigna à ne pas bouger et à juste l'admirer de loin. Il ne vit pas le coup d'œil rapide qu'elle lui avait jeté au moment où il avait commencé à tendre la main, et l'ombre d'un sourire.

Et soudain, tout doucement, elle glissa ses doigts dans la large paume de son compagnon, sans détourner le regard des étoiles au-dessus de leurs têtes. Tom lui coula un regard surpris, puis l'imita. Un sourire tendre étira simultanément leurs lèvres.

o-O-o

« Hey, ils reviennent.

-Venez, on va les suivre pour voir où ils en sont. »

S'envelopper de leurs capes d'invisibilité fut l'affaire de quelques secondes, et bientôt, ils se tenaient dans le hall d'entrée, attendant impatiemment le retour des deux adultes. Une minute plus tard, Tom s'effaçait pour laisser passer la mère de ses enfants, lesquels retinrent à grand-peine une exclamation en voyant à quel point elle était belle.

_Oh bon sang!_

« ...Je pensais que l'illustre Lord Voldemort était le meilleur dans toutes les matières.

-Je l'étais... sauf en astronomie. J'ai toujours eu une sainte horreur de cette manière. Même si je n'avais que des O, bien entendu.

-Qui était premier, alors?

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres grogna.

-Tu vas rire, mais c'était Alphard Black.

Elle le dévisagea, incrédule.

-Tu te moques de moi.

-Non! Les Black sont tous nommés d'après des étoiles ou des constellations, c'est injuste! »

Elle rit doucement. Ensemble, les deux adultes gravirent les escaliers, devisant tranquillement, et s'arrêtèrent devant la suite de la jeune femme. Les six adolescents retinrent leur respiration, attendant... la suite, un baiser, une retraite précipitée dans la chambre, n'importe quoi! Au lieu de cela, Aleana leva les yeux vers son compagnon, et sourit.

« Merci pour cette soirée, Tom. C'était fabuleux.

-Je suis heureux que ça t'ait plu. Nous y retournerons, si tu veux.

-Avec plaisir. »

Il y eut une pause.

_Bon sang, mais embrassez-vous, par Salazar!_

Mais ils se regardaient. Elle finit cependant par se détourner, s'arrachant difficilement à la contemplation des traits sculpturaux de l'homme qu'elle aimait, et ouvrit sa porte. Elle fit un pas en avant, hésita, s'immobilisa. Un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule lui confirma qu'il était toujours planté dans le couloir à la regarder.

L'instant d'après, elle était dans ses bras, les doigts noués autour de son cou, et elle l'embrassait avec passion, laissant transparaître dans ce baiser, le premier depuis quinze ans, toute la force des sentiments qui l'avaient agitée et l'agitaient toujours dès qu'elle se retrouvait en sa présence.

Dans le couloir, six adolescents regardaient, fascinés, le baiser le plus amoureux qu'ils aient jamais vu de leur vie, et se retenaient de ne pas hurler de joie.

o-O-o

« Alors, c'était comment, hier soir?

Tom releva la tête, remarqua immédiatement les regards un peu trop intéressés des adolescents, et eut un sourire carnassier.

-Si vous pouviez penser un peu moins fort la prochaine fois que j'embrasse votre mère, j'aurai au moins l'impression d'être seul avec elle.

Ils en restèrent bouche-bée une minute entière, avant de se reprendre et de rougir furieusement, honteux.

-Tu... tu savais qu'on était là? »

Ils n'eurent pour toute réponse qu'un rictus de prédateur, et déglutirent. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres les avait pris la main dans le sac.

o-O-o

« Vous n'auriez pas vu Ali?

-Dans la bibliothèque. »

Tom remercia son fils, et entra dans la pièce voisine, où la jeune femme s'était endormie, la tête sur un roman moldu. Secouant la tête, il ferma le livre en prenant soin de marquer la page, et la prit dans ses bras en faisant attention de ne pas la réveiller, avant de l'emmener dans sa chambre. Au moins, sur son lit, elle ne se réveillerait pas avec un torticolis et des courbatures partout. Il la déposa doucement sur la couverture et voulut quitter les lieux, mais elle avait les poings crispés sur sa chemise, et refusait de lâcher prise. Doucement, il essaya de se libérer, mais s'immobilisa aussitôt qu'elle remua un peu.

« Tom...?

Une paire d'émeraudes embrumées par le sommeil apparut lorsqu'elle battit lourdement des paupières.

-Rendors-toi. Murmura-t-il en lui caressant les cheveux d'un geste apaisant. Tout va bien.

-Mmm... Elle se tourna sur le côté. Reste... »

Il la dévisagea, incrédule, alors même qu'elle sombrait de nouveau dans le sommeil, hésitant sur la conduite à tenir. Rester? Partir? Finalement, il décida de partir, mais se ravisa en se disant qu'elle prendrait peut-être son départ pour un rejet. Et d'un autre côté, si elle n'était pas consciente de ce qu'elle venait de dire, le réveil risquait d'être brutal... Mais Ali n'avait jamais vraiment été somnambule, alors...

Alors il prendrait le risque.

Il s'endormit avec la femme qu'il aimait dans ses bras, blottie contre lui, la tête contre sa poitrine.

Le sourire aux lèvres.

o-O-o

Ils vécurent ensemble pendant plusieurs mois, s'efforçant juste de vivre une vie de famille normale, d'apprendre à se connaître. Tom multipliait les marques d'affection dont il savait qu'Ali avait tant manqué étant enfant, tout en restant discret, et voyait avec délice la jeune femme se rapprocher de plus en plus de lui. Elle, de son côté, tentait de ne pas se laisser avoir trop vite, de se ménager, d'attendre d'être sûre... Mais elle aimait Tom, l'avait toujours aimé, et ses efforts étaient de plus en plus difficiles à maintenir. Et tout en lui suintait la sincérité.

Si « l'Incident » ne s'était jamais produit, peut-être se seraient-ils mariés après la guerre. Mais ils avaient déjà gâché quinze ans de leur vie à cause d'un malentendu. Et elle était fatiguée de se battre contre son cœur. Tout en elle hurlait de faire confiance à Tom. Et elle décida donc de se jeter à l'eau.

Si cela tournait mal, elle savait qu'il y aurait quelqu'un pour s'occuper de Serene. Elle disparaîtrait, pour toujours, cette fois.

C'est ce qu'elle lui dit, moins la menace de suicide, un beau jour d'hiver. Le sourire qu'il lui fit aurait pu illuminer le manoir entier pendant des années, avant de disparaître alors qu'il posait un genou en terre et élevait un écrin bleu nuit devant lui. Lorsqu'il dévoila une bague en or sertie d'un rubis et d'un saphir, elle aurait pu en pleurer de joie.

Elle ne remarqua jamais les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues lorsqu'elle accepta sa demande.

Lui n'entendit que le « oui ».

Le jour de leur mariage était l'anniversaire de leur première rencontre en tant qu'alliés officiels, le 25 juin. Leurs amis et leurs enfants ne se tenaient plus de joie. Elle était resplendissante, la robe en soie ondulant gracieusement autour de ses jambes, et lui, plus impressionnant que jamais avec ses robes de cérémonie aux couleurs de la maison des Serpentard.

La passion qu'ils partageaient crevait les yeux lorsqu'ils s'embrassèrent, et lorsqu'ils se détournèrent de l'autel pour faire face à leur avenir, il n'y avait plus que du bonheur dans les émeraudes qui avaient été tristes pendant tant d'années; de la clarté dans les orbes carmins autrefois assombris par le regret.

* * *

><p><strong>Eh bien voilà, c'est fini! Qu'en avez-vous pensé? La fin de l'histoire ressemblait plus à des drabbles qu'autre chose, c'étaient les scènes les plus significatives de leur vie au manoir et des efforts de Tom pour faire la cour à Ali, j'espère que c'était clair. Tout ça est donc réparti dans le temps, ça ne se produit pas en un jour ou même une semaine, plutôt sur plusieurs mois. <strong>

**Dites-moi si vous avez aimé! Une 'tite review pour l'auteur siouplaît!  
><strong>

**Bisoux!**


End file.
